Ice Age, Dawn of The Dinosaurs: Humanized
by Heroboy005
Summary: Ice Age, Dawn of The Dinosaurs... In human form! Author's Note: After a long Hiatus, The kid is back, and is ready to write some more Fanfiction! Enjoy! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: False Alarm

Chapter 1

The sun shined brightly on the city of ice. The floodwaters had washed away and things were going back to normal. Manny and Ellie got married and they were expecting a baby. Now normally, you try to stay calm when you're expecting a baby, but when the slightest kick comes and the mother feels it, let's just say that things are gonna get very, very, very hectic…

"It's happening!" Manny shouted, carrying a bucket of hot water and running as fast as he could, trying his best not to spill it. He still wore his normal attire, but his hair had grown a little longer, and his face was unshaven, as he had been trying to grow a beard. He was followed by Crash and Eddie, who were running to keep up with him. They were followed by Sid, who lagged behind.

"Hey! Wait up, guys!" Sid shouted, losing his breath. Manny didn't bother to listen; he kept running until they reached a small hill in the city. Manny stopped short, but Crash, Eddie, and Sid collided with him.

Manny sent the bucket flying into the air and the four of them went rolling down the hill. When they stopped, they were in a big pile. "Where's the water?!" Manny asked as he quickly got up. The bucket of hot water fell right on top of him, emptying it contents all the way. "Ellie!" Manny flailed around, blinded by the bucket. "Ellie! Where are you?!"

"Manny!" he heard a female voice yell. Manny lifted the bucket off his head to see his wife, Ellie, standing there. Her long red hair had been cut so that it was a little bit shorter. She wore a black long sleeved dress covering her pregnant stomach, brown pants, and hiking boots. Her arms were folded. "I told you, it was just a little kick." She spoke. "It's not a big deal. If I was having the baby, I wouldn't be able to move."

"Good point." said Manny, embracing his wife. He bent down to his wife's stomach. "Boy, you really scared you're father, big time." He said to the unborn baby. "You made your father fall down and get a big boo-boo on his head…"

He trailed off as he saw everybody staring at him. "Sorry, false Alarm!" he shouted. Everyone groaned and went back home, apparently also tired of the false alarm.

"Show's over! Everyone back to what you were doing!" said Sid. He looked at a woman who looked pregnant. "Hey, I see somebody has a bun in the oven."

The women whacked him over the head with a tree branch. "I'm not pregnant!" she said scornfully, before walking off. "That's too bad." said Sid, holding head in his hands, trying to get rid of the pain. "You would have made a wonderful mother." The tree branch came flying back and smacked Sid right in the head, again.

"Manny, I understand that you're excited, and I am too, but aren't you taking this kind of too far?" asked Ellie.

"Okay, Okay!" Manny raised his hands defensively. "Sheesh, you're starting to sound like Diego… hey, where is he anyway? I wanted to talk to him about something."

…..

An antelope wandering around the grassy plains bent down to get a meal out of some grass. It heard a noise and saw some grass move, but took it as the wind and went back to eating.

However, in the grass, was Diego. He wore a camouflage jacket, camouflage pants, army boots, fingerless gloves, black face paint, and a red bandanna to keep his hair from falling into his eyes. He slowly unsheathed an arrow from an arrow sheath on his back, set it in his dark blue compact bow, and pulled it back.

However, the antelope heard the bow being locked into place and starting running. "Crap!" Diego muttered. He dropped the bow and threw off the sheath quickly and began running at full speed after the antelope. He pulled out a knife from his belt to stab the antelope when he came right near it. The antelope bounded over rocks and grass, trying it's best to get away, but Diego kept coming after it.

Diego almost got right near it when suddenly, his vision began to blur, his breath became short, and his lungs felt like they had been popped. He stopped running, and began panting and hacking, as the antelope bounded into the forest, braying a loud sound that almost sounded like laughter.

….

"Can I see it now?" asked Ellie. Manny had covered her eyes with his hand and was leading her to somewhere secret. "No, not yet." replied Manny. "It'll spoil the surprise."

They kept going for a few more seconds and then stopped. "Alright." Manny took his hand off her eyes. "Volia! Playground for Junior!"

Ellie couldn't hold in her surprise. It was a playground, constructed out of wood, snow, and a few scraps of metal. It had a seesaw, a swing, a couple of statues made out of snow, and a little baby mobile made out of ice. "I made that myself." said Manny. Ellie laughed quietly. "It's cute." She said.

Sid looked at it. "Where's me?" he asked. "You could be on ours." said Eddie. He turned around to see Crash and Eddie holding a mobile made out of bones, with a dead fish, a beetle, and dead rat tied to it. "You'd fit right in." said Crash.

"Thanks!" said Sid. "Sid!" called Manny. He was carrying a large log on his shoulders. "Come on, I don't want you destroying my eight months of hard labor!"

"Okay!" said Sid. He walked out of the playground as Manny placed down the log to block the entrance. He turned around, wiping his hands on his sweatshirt, and saw Diego.

"Hey Diego!" he shouted. Diego looked up. He had a dejected look on his face as he carried his equipment. "You missed the surprise!"

"I'll look at it later." said Diego. He tried to look happy, but the look on his face told that he was not very happy. He started walking off.

"Call it a sixth sense, Manny, but I think that Diego has a problem." said Ellie. "Maybe you should go talk to him."

"Are you kidding?" asked Manny. "We don't talk, that's a girl thing. We just… you know, punch each other on the shoulders."

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard of." replied Ellie.

Manny sighed. "Okay, Okay, I'll go have a pep talk with him." And with that, he went off to find Diego.


	2. Chapter 2: The Eggs

Chapter 2

Diego sat on a rock, staring out into the mountains and cities and forests beyond. He heard a noise and turned around to see Manny coming from the forest. He sighed, and went back to watching the view.

Manny took a few seconds to study Diego and think of what to say. "Hey," he greeted Diego. Diego mumbled a reply. Manny paused for a second before punching Diego in the shoulder. "Ow!" Diego winced, grabbing his arm. "What did you that for?"

"Uh... you know…" he hesitated, wondering. Diego groaned and went back to looking at the view. "So, here's the deal." said Manny. "Ellie thinks that you have a problem, and asked to me to talk to you about it. So…"

"Actually, Manny." replied Diego. "I do have a problem. I'm losing my edge, I mean, I'm glad that you're having a baby and all, but…" he sighed. "Aw, let's face it; I'm not built for chauffeuring around play dates… So…"

"You're leaving?" Manny asked. "Bored with all this, huh?"

"No." said Diego. "Nothing like that-"

"No, No." Manny cut him off. "I'm fine. Go fine some adventure, Indiana Jones. Don't let my boring domestic life hit you on the butt on the way out." He started walking off.

"Isn't Ellie the one who's supposed to have the hormone imbalance?" muttered Diego. "I heard that!" shouted Manny. Manny passed by Ellie and Sid. "What's going on?" asked Ellie. "Diego's leaving." He replied.

"What?" Sid and Ellie said at the same time. "He's leaving?" said Sid. He ran over to Diego. "You're leaving?"

Diego nodded. "Why? You should be excited, we're having a baby!" said Sid.

"No Sid. They're having a baby." Diego pointed at Manny and Ellie. "Let's face it, we had a good run, but things like this aren't meant to last."

"So it's just the two of us?" asked Sid. Diego shook his head and began walking off to get his gear and equipment. "Bye, Sid." He said before leaving.

Sid sat there, watching Diego disappear into the forest, feeling all alone.

…

A little bit later, Ellie found Manny at the playground. She watched as he knocked out icicles and placed snowballs onto sharp branches. "Manny, what are you doing?" asked Ellie. Manny turned around quickly and in surprised. "Nothing." He replied.

She moved him out of the way to look at what he was doing. Hundreds of snowballs covered the sharp branches, and several icicles lay on the ground. "I can't believe it." she said, almost laughing. "You're trying to 'Baby-Proof' nature!"

"No, me?" said Manny. "Nah! I wouldn't do such a thing!" however, he continued doing what he was doing, and checking to make sure he didn't miss a spot.

"Manny, you can't keep doing this." said Ellie. "This is the world, its where are baby is supposed to grow and learn. You can't try to 'baby-proof' it."

"Yes I can!" he replied. "I'm a giant; I'm one of the biggest things on the earth. I took down an elephant with my bare hands; surely I can make the whole world safe!"

"Alright." said Ellie, shrugging playfully. "I can't wait to see how you handle her as a teenager."

….

Sid trudged through the snow, feeling very lonely. He still looked the same, but his hair had grown a little bit longer, and his teeth hadn't improved. He still wore his black blazer, white tank top, army camouflage cargo pants, and army boots.

"Alright." He said to himself. "I don't have to be alone. I'll start my own family… yeah, I'll get some friends and then we can band together."

He looked and saw four children playing on an abandoned playground. "Hey, Amigos!" he ran over to them. "Que pasa?"

At the sight of Sid coming over to them, they all ran away screaming. "Hey, wait!" he shouted, running after them. Suddenly, he tripped and fell into a large ice hole in the ground into a large ice cavern.

Sid brushed his hair out of his face and looked around. "Hello?" he echoed. Nobody was there. Then something caught his eye. Three large eggs sat there in the ice, all alone, nothing with them.

Sid walked up to them. "Hello?" he called out. "Do these belong to anybody?" no answer. He shrugged. "I know how it feels to be abandoned." He said, patting the eggs. "Hey! I know! You can come with me!" he beamed.

…

An hour later, Sid was rolling the eggs up the hill. They had crude faces painted on their, no doubt painted on by Sid. He brought the last one up the hill, and then collapsed tiredly. However, the force from him lying down sent one of the eggs rolling.

"Oh no!" he shouted, trying to grab it. But it was too late, and it rolled down the hill. He turned to the other eggs. "Wait here, daddy will be right back!"

He ran down the hill, shouting at the top of his lungs: "DADDY'S COMING, BABY!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Chase

Chapter 3

The chase was on! Sid sped down the hill as fast as his legs could carry him, with every intention of grabbing the rolling egg. He jumped for it and fell onto the egg, grabbing it and holding it. "Whew!" he said in exasperation. Suddenly, the two others eggs began rolling past him.

"You got to be kidding!" shouted Sid. He ran forward, using the egg as a sled to slide after the eggs. He grabbed for the two eggs, missing them. Suddenly, he fell off the egg and onto a large piece of tree bark.

Using the tree bark as a sled, he sped after the three loose eggs. He was able to grab all of them when they hit a snowdrift and went sailing through the air. Sid flailed through the air, grabbing two of the eggs. He dropped the eggs, and ran after the third one, barely missing as it fell off a cliff. He ran forward, expecting a loud cracking noise to pierce the air… but no crack, no smashing, no crashing noise.

Sid cautiously peeked over the edge… and saw Ellie, holding onto a tree, with the egg under her arm. Sid fell back, relieved that the egg didn't break open.

…..

Sid ran down the cliff, carrying the two eggs. He set them down and ran over to Ellie. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he shouted, taking the egg from Ellie. "Bad egg! Bad egg! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He paused for a second. "Aw, I'm sorry, pumpkin, but I love you and care about you. But that's alright. Let me introduce you to your Uncle Manny and Aunt Ellie."

"Uh, hi." greeted Ellie. Sid placed the egg down with the others. "Manny, Ellie, this is Eggbert." He pointed at the first egg. "Shelly." He pointed at the second. "And Yoko." He pointed at the third.

"Sid, I don't know what you're doing, but this is a bad idea." said Manny. Sid covered the side of one of the eggs with his hands. "Be quiet!" he hissed. "You want my kids to think that I'm abandoned them?"

"They aren't you kids!" said Manny. "The probably belong to some giant ostrich or something, and besides, you're not what they call a good parent."

"Well, why not?" asked Sid.

"First sign." said Manny, picking up one of the eggs. "Stealing somebody eggs." He handed it to Sid, who struggled to carry the two eggs.

"Second sign…" Manny, picking up the third egg, grimaced at the crudely drawn face on it. "One of them almost became an omelet if it wasn't for Ellie."

He placed it on Sid's head, who balance to keep it up. "Besides, Sid, somebody's probably worried sick and looking for them." said Ellie.

"No, No, Nobody's looking for them." said Sid, balancing the egg on his head. "I go walking and fall into an ice cavern, and there they are, sitting there. If I didn't take them they would have become… eggsicles."

"Look, Sid." said Manny. "I understand what you're going through. You're going to find a girl who can't smell… who has low standards… and is an outcast… and, um…" he paused to think of a few more adjectives, but Ellie stepped in.

"I think what Manny's trying to say is-" Ellie started, but Sid cut her off.

"No, No, I get it." said Sid, placing the eggs on his makeshift sled. "I'm just gonna have to stick it on my own. I'll be all alone, nobody to care for, nobody to care about me." He started pushing the sled, continuing talking about how he is going to be alone for the rest of his life.

"Sid, wait!" said Ellie. "No, No, Let him go." said Manny, before walking off. "Sid always bounces back; it's what makes him… Sid." Ellie watched in the direction Sid walked off for a few seconds, before following her husband.

….

Dark storm clouds started to gather as Sid pushed the makeshift sled carrying the eggs. "I'll show him. I'll show Manny, I'm not gonna take you back." He talked to the eggs. "Do you agree?" the eggs didn't respond. Suddenly, the thunder broke and the clouds poured out their contents of water.

Sid quickly rushed to a dry, warm cave made out of a couple of large stones. "Let me dry you off." he said as he rubbed the eggs down, removing all water on them. It dried them off, but the crude faces drawn on them looks smudged.

Sid sighed and wiped off the faces. He sat down. "Maybe being a parent is difficult after all." He was thinking about giving up, when the light shined into the cave and illuminated the three eggs, showing the growing dinosaurs inside of them. Sid decided that he wouldn't give up; he would take care of those eggs, for they were abandoned… or were they?  
…

Somewhere, in the deep darkness of the ice cavern, a large roar was heard… the eggs had a mother… and Sid just anger her big time!


	4. Chapter 4: MOTHER

Chapter 4

The next morning, Sid awoke just as he always did… he stretched, got up, and walked around lazily… Then he heard the patter of feet, and he turned around… and behold, three baby dinosaurs stood in front of him! The eggs had hatched and had revealed three orange and tan colored dinosaurs!

"Mama!" they all said at the same time, before running up and piling on Sid. "I'm a mom!" he spoke.

…

For the next few days, Sid did whatever he wanted with his new "Kids". He played with them, washed them, and fed them (Though that didn't end up so well. He tried to milk a yak he thought was a female, and it was really a male, and he grabbed hold of the yak's… well, let's just continue anyway). But there was one incident, however, that gained Manny's attention to Sid's little charade.

Sid was showing his kids around when he decided to show them the playground Manny built. "This is a playground that Manny built." He said. "But only kids are allowed in there."

The dinosaurs looked downtrodden. "Wait a minute." said Sid. "You are kids… well, my kids, anyway. I guess it wouldn't hurt if you played."

He pushed the log guarding it out of the way and the three dinosaurs went in. "Just don't break anything!" Sid shouted. Just then, a young kid saw what Sid had done and announced that the playground was open. That's when all hell broke loose. Hundreds of kids and adults ran into the playground, trampling Sid in the process.

Sid got up and tried to shoo them away, but the kids were playing with the dinosaurs. "Hey, play nice!" shouted Sid. He was gonna try to get things under control, when a kid and her mother started arguing with him about his dinosaur not sharing, that when even more hell broke loose.

The dinosaurs started sending kids flying, starting chasing them out of the park, and one of them even ate "Little Johnny", the kid who announced that the playground was open in the first place. I bet he was regretting doing that while trying to survive against the digestive juices inside the dinosaur's stomach.

….

"Do you think my ankles look fat?" asked Ellie as Manny helped her over a log. "No, I think you're ankles look cute." Manny replied.

Suddenly, a kid by the name of Ronald came flying out the sky, Manny quickly caught him. "Ronald? What happened to you?" he asked, noticing all the scuff marks on the kid. Ronald pointed in the direction of a large crowd of kids and people, who were screaming and running for their lives.

"Oh no!" said Manny. He placed Ronald down, who limped off. "You might want to put some ice on that leg!" Manny shouted as he and Ellie raced to the playground to see what all the commotion was about.

…

"Alright, spit him out." commanded Sid, who was chewing out his "kid" for eating Little Johnny. "If you don't spit out Little Johnny, we're leaving the playground! One!" he started counting. "Two… Don't make me say three!"

The dinosaurs puked out a young girl. "There you go, symbol of health." He said. "That's not little Johnny." said Johnny's mother.

"Gloria!" another mother rushed in and grabbed the little girl. Sid turned back to the dinosaur, a cross look on his face. "Spit… him… Out!"

"SID!" Manny shouted in anger. The dinosaurs spat out Little Johnny in fear. The mother grabbed him and ran off. "What have you done?!" Manny shouted in anger. The dinosaur sped away, bumping into the mobile Manny made.

Manny raced forward and tried to catch it, but it was too late. And the mobile shattered into thousands of shards. Manny stood there, looking around at his creation, which looked like a junkyard then a playground.

"The place is totaled." Crash spoke quietly. "And we didn't even wreck it." Eddie finished.

"Well, the important thing is that nobody got hurt." said Sid. Manny turned around and looked at him, all anger and frustration on his face. "I told you to take them back!" Manny seethed through gritted teeth. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Sid backed up, nervous, the three baby dinosaurs behind him. "I'll admit we have some discipline issues."

"EATING KIDS IS NOT A DISCIPINE ISSUE!" Manny shouted.

"He spat him back out!" Sid protested.

"YOU THINK I GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THAT?!" he shouted. "I SPENT MONTHS WORKING ON THIS, AND YOU AND YOUR GROUP OF…" he paused, anger and rage in his face. "MUTANT FREAKS, WRECKED IT!"

"Yeah, but…" Sid tried to protest about that, but Manny cut him off.

"But, nothing!" Manny growled. "They don't belong here Sid! Take them back!"

"No, they're my kids." Sid protested. Manny yelled in anger and drew Soto's sword from a sheath on his back. "Take them back, or I'll transform them into fossils!"

"Manny!" Ellie ran up to him to try and stop him.

Sid yelped, but before Manny could do any harm, a loud rumbling shook the land. People started running, trees started falling over, and the ice began to crack.

Manny looked up and saw what everyone was running from. A large purple and tan and orange dinosaur was coming their way, roaring and stomping all the way.

"I thought those guys were extinct!" Ellie gasped. Manny put Soto's sword on his back and looked up. "If they are, that is one angry fossil." All thoughts of anger fled as he looked around. He had to get Ellie to safety. Then another thought entered his mind: Sid!

….

Sid herded his "Children" underneath their rock home, but that didn't stop the momma dinosaur from finding them. "Sid!" Manny shouted. "Give them back!"

"No, they're my kids!" replied Sid. Manny groaned. "Give them to her! She's the mother!"

"How would you know?" Sid shouted back.

"What do you want, a birth certificate?"Manny asked, the rage starting to build again. "Give them back, you lunatic!"

But Sid wasn't listening. He stood up to the mother dinosaur. "Listen!" he pointed a finger at her. "These are my kids! I put my blood, sweat, and tears into raising them! And you're gonna have to go through me if you want them!"

The mother dinosaur roared and Sid screamed. The mother dinosaur picked up her children by the tail and picked up Sid by the leg. It started carrying them off.

"Sid!" shouted Manny and Ellie. The Dinosaur ignored the cries and continued on its way.

…..

Diego trudged through the forest. His camouflage jacket was tied around his waist, and he wore a black t-shirt. He had his dark green rucksack on, which carried his personal belongings and things he might need. His two twin swords were tied to the bag, his knives were on his belt, and he carried his compact bow. He carried the arrows in a sheath underneath his rucksack.

Suddenly, the antelope that he was chasing after in the beginning sped in front of him, braying a frightful cry. "Don't you have anything better to do than taunt me?!" he shouted spitefully. Suddenly, he heard the rumbles and rolled out of the way.

He watched as the giant dinosaurs carried her three babies and a screaming Sid away. "Sid?" Diego asked. He didn't know what was going on, but it was probably best if he saved Sid. He ran after the dinosaur in hot pursuit. 


	5. Chapter 5: Peaches and Buck

Chapter 5

Manny, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie followed the footprints of the mother dinosaur until they came to a large hole in the ground. "I think this is where they went down." said Manny.

"Well, he's dead." said Crash. "He will be missed." said Eddie. They began walking away from the giant gaping hole, but Ellie stopped them by putting her hand in front of them.

"Oh, no." she spoke. "We're going down there." She began walking down into the hole, but Manny stopped her. "Wait a minute! We don't know what's down there!"

"All I know is that Sid is down there, and we gotta rescue him." She passed Manny. "Wait, Ellie!" he called after her. "It could be dangerous!"

"Talk to the hand." She raised her hand. Manny groaned and followed her into the hole. "Ladies first." said Crash, directing Eddie. "Age before beauty!" replied Eddie, tapping Crash on the chin in a goofy way.

"No pain, No gain!" shouted Crash. "Huh?" Eddie asked. Crash punched him into the hole and began laughing, but his laughter was cut short, as Eddie jumped up and pulled him in by the nose.

….

"Sid!" Ellie called as they walked through the ice caverns below. "Sid!" shouted Eddie. But nobody replied. They continued walking until they reached a makeshift bridge made out of a dinosaur's skeleton.

"Oh no, nononononono!" said Manny, as he looked over the skeleton bridge, afraid to cross it, and even more afraid of his pregnant wife crossing it. They crossed it anyway. "Alright." said Manny, as they crossed it. "If you feel something, even it's nothing, make sure to tell me. Oh! We need a code-word, something that says: 'The baby's coming!'"

"Okay," said Ellie. "How about: 'Ahh! The baby's coming!'"

"Nah, too long." Manny replied. "We need something short, and punchy, like… um… Peaches!"

"Peaches?"

"Yeah." He replied, as he helped his wife off the bridge. "I like peaches. They're round, sweet, and fuzzy, just like you."

Ellie paused. "You think I'm round?"

"Uh…" Manny paused, as Ellie continued walking. "Kinda, but hey, round is good, round is foxy." He realized that Ellie was continuing on without him, and quickly sprinted to join her.

They saw a bright light as they walked out of the cave, and saw that they were in another world. The land was filled with dinosaurs. Several brachiosaurs, triceratops, and many others stood around, eating plants and feeding themselves. Several pterodactyls flew overhead, screeching loud noises to each other.

"How is it we never heard about this?" asked Ellie. They looked around some more, taking in their surroundings, when they heard a noise. Suddenly, a giant tail smacked into Manny, which sent him flying.

"Ellie!" he shouted. "Manny!" she yelled back. She ran over to Manny. Crash and Eddie could have come over with her, but they were too scared and fainted. The scaly beast raised its tale to bring it down and smash them, but then Diego burst out of the bushes, grabbed Crash and Eddie, and ran out danger.

"Diego?!" said Manny, as the five of them ran. "What are you doing here?"

"Sightseeing." replied Diego, dodging out of the way of a rock. "I'm looking for Sid, same as you."

"Will you guys stop arguing?!" asked Ellie, as they continued running. "We need all the help we can get."

Suddenly, they stopped. They were at a cliff, and the dinosaur was right behind them. Diego turned around, drew his swords, raced forward, and growled loudly. The dinosaur responded by roaring, sending Diego retreating back.

The dinosaur was about to attack them when it's tale got caught in a tree. A large brachiosaur, who was looking for a morning meal, saw a bunch of plants near the cliff. Ellie, seeing this as a chance to escape, grabbed the plants and shook them in front of the giant dinosaur. It worked, and the dinosaur bent its neck down to eat.

"Hop on!" shouted Ellie. "Are you kidding?!" asked Manny. "It's either this dinosaur or that one!" She pointed at the club-tailed dinosaur, who was able to pull his tail out.

"Pregnant lady who wants to live be leaving!" said Ellie. And with a loud 'Yabba-Dabba-Do', Ellie sped down the giant brachiosaur's neck. Diego, Manny, Crash, and Eddie followed, and they landed in a big heap.

"Don't ever 'Yabba-Dabba' do that again!" said Manny, getting up. Suddenly, they were surrounded by hundreds of larger dinosaurs, even bigger than Manny. Manny and Diego drew their swords. "I feel so… puny." said Manny.

"How do you think we feel?" asked Eddie.

The dinosaurs surrounded them, but before they had a chance to choose who to have first, a loud shofar like trumpet sound blasted and a figure wearing a cloak, a black backpack, a gas mask, a pair of goggles, a cowboy hat, and cowboy boots zoomed down from the trees. "Take cover!" he shouted, his voice somewhat muffled.

He pulled out a bunch of red berries and threw them on the ground as hard as he could. The berries exploded into red gas, and the group disappeared.

…

A family of triceratops were wading through a river when their baby saw a tasty flower. It was about to take a bite out of it when it's father roared a roar that seem to say "quit lagging behind!"

The small baby dinosaur, with a dejected look on its face, followed its parents into the forest. Meanwhile, the flower rose up, and the stranger in the gas mask and goggles rose up out of the water.

Manny, Ellie, Diego, Crash, and Eddie came out of the bushes. "Wow!" said Crash. "That was amazing! You're like the brother we never had!"

However, his praising was cut short when a large machete came flying and landed, blade in the ground, right between Crash and Eddie.

The stranger knelt down, took off his gas mask, goggles, and cloak (which he wrung the water out of and rolled up) in his backpack, zipped it up, put it on, and got up.

The group got a better look at him. He was a little bit taller than Crash and Eddie, had filthy skin, long greasy brown hair, and a blue eye. His other eye was covered by a black eye patch.

He wore a brown cowboy hat with several bones attached to it, a brown vest, a necklace with several bones on it, faded blue jeans that were torn and patched up several times, and cowboy boots with several stains of dirt on it.

He came over to Crash and Eddie, began sniffing them, and then lifted them both by their legs. "Can we keep him?" Eddie asked hopefully.

Manny looked at Ellie, and then met face-to-face with the stranger. Manny had no choice but to let out a small yell when the stranger came close to him that fast.

"Buck." said the stranger in a cockney accent, overlooking him. "What?" Manny asked. "The name's Buck." The stranger repeated. "Short for Buckminster and long for Buh."

Buck then overlook Diego. "Nice." He said, overlooking Diego's swords, knives, and compact bow. He then overlooked Ellie. "What are you doing here, exactly?"

"We're looking for a friend of ours." replied Ellie.

"Well…" Buck paused. "He's dead. Welcome to my world, hoped you enjoyed it, now leave."

"Not without our friend." said Ellie.

"Hey guys!" Diego shouted. They looked over to where he was kneeling down. "I found tracks!"

Buck pulled his machete out of the ground, sheathed it on his back, ran over to where Diego was and knelt down beside him. "Hey, you're right." He ran his finger through the dirt and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he opened them. "Okay, mommy dinosaur, carrying her 3 babies and some bag of skin."

"We're friends with the bag of skin." said Manny.

Diego was impressed. "Wow! You got all that from tracks?"

"Actually… No." said Buck. "I saw them an hour ago. I just wanted to impress you. She's probably taking them to lava falls." He picked up a stick. "That's where she'll raise the newborns. To get there, you'll have to go through the jungle of misery." He dragged the stick across the ground. "Across the chasm of death, and straight through the plates of woe."

"Whoa." said Crash and Eddie at the same time. "Yeah…" Manny trailed off, thinking this guy to be a little crazy. "We're just gonna leave, so, thanks for the help." He started off.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" shouted Buck, getting in the way. "This isn't some pleasure cruise, some… jungle safari. What are you gonna do when you run into…" his voice became dark. "The beast…"

Crash and Eddie hugged each other in fear. "I call him…" said Buck, his voice becoming dark again. "Rudy."

Manny scoffed. That wasn't so scary. "Boy, that's a name that strikes fear into the hearts of men."

"Oh yeah?" said Buck. "He gave this!" he pointed at his eye patch.

"He gave you that awesome eye patch?!" asked Crash. "For free?!"

"Maybe if we meet him, he'll give us one too." said Eddie. They fist-bumped and began hooting. An expression of complete bewilderment came over Buck's face.

"That's what I gotta live with." said Manny. He turned around so he and Ellie could speak in private. "Look, I want to rescue Sid too, but I think that deranged hermit has a point."

"No." said Ellie. "I'm not going to abandon Sid like this." She began walking, with Diego, Crash, and Eddie following her.

Manny looked at Buck. "I warn you…" said Buck. "Whoever goes in there will meet certain death."

"Okay." said Manny, walking off. "Enjoy your slow descent into madness. Bye-Bye!" And with that, he went off to join the others.

 **Author's Note: Sorry about taking so long on this chapter, but I've busy with life in general. I've had tons of stuff to do that I didn't have any time to write. So, I hope you like this chapter, and make sure to review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Plants and Mucus

Chapter 6

"Is this the jungle of misery?" Eddie asked fearfully, as the group walked through a large and colorful forest. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard. "Yeah, I would say so." said Crash, as he and Eddie hugged each other fearfully.

Ellie stayed at the back of the group. She couldn't be too sure, but she thought that the forest was watching her. "You okay?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, but I got this funny feeling." she replied.

Manny gasped. "Is the baby coming? Do you feel like you're having a pain?"  
"What?" Ellie asked. "No. It's just that I feel like something is watching us."

"Oh. You must be hungry. Low blood sugar." Manny turned around. "Hey, look!" he pointed at a large red fruit that hung on a bush. "Fruit! I'll get you it!" he walked towards it.

"Manny, wait, I don't think this is a good idea." said Ellie.

Diego came up beside him. "She's right. This isn't exactly your playground. There are things in here that we don't know about."  
Manny scoffed. "Yeah, like I'm gonna be afraid of a little, pretty flower."

He grabbed the large ripe fruit and pulled. Suddenly, tentacle-like vines shot out and grabbed Manny and Diego by their wrists and ankles. "See what I mean?" Diego asked.

Suddenly, the giant plant grew out of the ground and hoisted them high in the air. Ellie, Crash, and Eddie could only watch in horror as they were about to be eaten.

"For the record, I blame you for this." said Diego, right before they were eaten. "Help!" shouted Manny, his voice muffled.

"Stop eating our brother-in-law and our best friend, you… PLANT!" shouted Crash. He and Eddie picked up sticks and raced towards it, yelling war shouts. The plants vines shot out and attacked them, and they ended up retreating, screaming all the way.

"That's it!" said Ellie, rolling up her sleeves. "I'm gonna rip that thing up by the roots!"

"You do that, they'll be gone forever." said Buck, who appeared right besides her, leaning on his machete. "They'll be dead within seconds."

"WHAT?!" Ellie shouted in shock.

"Alright, Preggers." said Buck, pulling off his hat, vest, and necklace. "Don't get your pants in a wad. I'll get them out before their digested."  
Manny's head popped out of the plant. "DIGESTED?!" he shouted. The plant shoved him back in.

"They'll be nothing but bones in 3 minutes." Buck spoke as he stretched and cracked his joints. "Well, maybe 5 for the fat one."

"I'M NOT FAT!" shouted Manny from inside the plant.

…

Diego and Manny pushed against the mouth of the plant, trying to get out. Diego pulled out his knife and tried cutting it, but it was no use. That plant was thicker than rhino hide. Diego groaned and sheathed his knife. Suddenly, he stopped. "Hey, Manny." He said, kind of worried. "I'm feeling tingly."

"Don't say that next to me!" Manny groaned. Suddenly, he felt it, too. They looked down and saw that the plant was filling up with digestive juice. It was warm, like bath-water, and smelt horrible.

…  
"Ellie!" Manny shouted, his voice muffled. "Get us out of here!" Buck put the gas mask and goggles on his face and pulled out a pocket knife from his back pocket. "It's time to get…" he paused for effect. "Buck Wild!"

He ran forward, dodging the plant vines, leapt into the air with a high jump, and dived right into the mouth of the plant.

…

"Hello, boys!" he said as he entered. He then dived into the stomach juices. He swam down to a part of the plant that looked like a control panel, cut it open with his pocket knife, and pulled the hatch off.

They were two cords, one blue and one red. Buck, figuring that it was always red one, cut it. It wasn't, and plant filled up with stomach juices faster and started to bury itself. Diego and Manny fell on Buck. Using his last bits of strength, but grabbed his pocket knife and cut the blue wire.

…

Suddenly, the plant stopped burying itself, and started pulsating and making sloshing and groaning sounds. Ellie backed up as the plant started groaning louder and louder until, it opened and its contents went flying everywhere, covering Crash and Eddie in its digestive juices.

Manny fell from the sky with a crash, and Diego fell on top of him with a wet PLOP! And Buck, just sailed gracefully down, using a leaf as a hang glider. He landed and threw the leaf away. "Tourists." He muttered, looking at Manny and Diego.

"We got barfed on by a plant!" said Crash. "Awesome!" said Eddie, as they high fived.

Ellie walked over to Manny. "Thank him for helping you." Manny got up (knocking off Diego in the process), and went over to Buck, who was putting his accessories back on and putting his gas mask and goggles in his bag. "Thanks for helping us." Manny muttered.

"You're Welcome." said Buck, sheathing his Machete on his back and putting on his backpack. His pocket knife he restored to his back-pocket.

"Hey, Buck?" asked Ellie. "Can you help us find the bag of skin?"

"Sure. But I have rules." He replied. "1. Always listen to Buck. 2. Stay on the middle of the trail. And 3… he who has gas problems, walk in the back." Dejectedly, Eddie walked to the back of the group. "Alright, let's move out!" said Buck.

"He should really have his head checked." muttered Manny. Once again, for the third time, it was gonna be a long trip.

…

As for Sid, the mother dinosaur had carried him and her babies a long distance. Sid had fallen asleep, but woke up after a violent shaking. His 'Children' started whimpering. "Don't worry." He assured. "It's okay. We'll make it out okay… I can't take swinging, I'm getting nauseous." He covered his mouth.

The mother dinosaur stopped, set down her children, but kept Sid, whom she had every intention of eating. Sid screamed as he was lifted into the air. "NOO!" he shouted, grabbing onto a vine. "I'm too young to be eaten!"

The dinosaur pulled against him, and Sid ended up in her nose. "Hey, nice mucus." He complemented, his voice muffled. "And I usually don't say that." The dinosaur sniffed, and he ended up deeper in her nose, swimming in mucus and calling for help.  
The dinosaur cleared her throat and hacked him out like a loogie.

Sid hit a tree. His clothes were covered in mucus and he groaned in pain. Mommy dinosaur tried to eat him again, but he jumped off the tree, being tangled in vines. "Don't worry!" he shouted, moving in the air. "I'm coming!"

The dinosaur stopped him and was about to eat him. "Don't do it!" he warned. "You'll set a bad example for your kids." The dinosaur didn't care. She opened her mouth to eat him, but was blocked by her children.

"Score one for this guy!" Sid remarked proudly. The dinosaur growled and smacked him into a tree with her tail, tying him to it. "That score's tied up." He groaned.


	7. Chapter 7: Toxic Fumes and Meat

Chapter 7

The group continued walking through the vast jungle wilderness and seeing several different dinosaurs and other creatures in their path. "Do you think the beast is looking for Sid?" Crash asked. "Or more importantly, us?" asked Eddie.

"Rudy?" replied Buck. "He knows all," he came near them, dramatically. "He sees all… He EATS all!" The tree climbers backed up in shock. "So that's basically a yes."

Buck then noticed the scared look on the faces of the group. "What?" he asked. Crash and Eddie pointed at what laid in front of them.

Buck turned around and saw an evil looking face in front of him. "Hey!" he shouted. "Mind moving out of the way?" The face then dispersed, and a giant butterfly flew off with the group watching. "Knew that guy when he was a caterpillar." said Buck, continuing. "Before he became all colorful."

Diego walked near Buck as he cut at the vines and plants that got in their way. "So let me get this straight." said Diego. "You live down here, all by yourself, no cares and responsibilities, living by your strength and wits?"

Buck nodded. "Yep. It's awesome. But, there's one small side-effect to living down here."

"What's that?"

"You go a little bit batty, if you ask me." He replied, making a swirling motion with his hand. "Hold up, gotta take a call." He pulled out a rock from his pocket, and talked into it like a cell-phone.

"That's you in three weeks." said Manny, coming from behind Diego. Diego looked at him indignantly.

…

The small group reached the chasm of death, which was a giant chasm with green gas surrounding it. Crash and Eddie peered over the edge, let their saliva dripped off their tongues, and watched it fall into the chasm, hitting the ground with a faint plop.

"So, why do they call it the chasm of death?" asked Eddie. "I tried calling it the big smelly crack, but it just made everyone who heard it giggle." replied Buck.

"Okay…" said Manny, trying to change the subject. "Now what?" Buck climbed up a vine, cut a few vines with his machete, and a hollowed out ribcage of a dinosaur came down.

"All aboard the chasm express." said Buck, dropping from the vines. "Madame." He extended his hand towards Ellie.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! She's not going on there!" said Manny, blocking her.

Buck quieted him. "What's rule number one?" he asked. Manny paused. Crash tried to answer, but Buck told him to be quiet. "Come on, giant. You're supposed to have a good memory."

"Always listen to Buck." replied Ellie. Buck smiled. "Yep." he helped her get aboard. "Now then." said Buck, as he put on his gas mask and goggles. "Eyes forward, back straight, and if you breathe any of the toxic fumes, you will die."

"Toxic Fumes?!" Ellie asked in surprise.

"Another day in paradise." replied Buck. He cut the rope and they went flying into the chasm, with Manny and the others looking on in shock. "Geronimo!" Buck shouted as they went into the green gases.

A few seconds later, the car/dinosaur skeleton came back up. "Ellie!" Manny shouted. "Are you alright?"

…

"You have to try this!" Ellie replied excitedly from the other side.

"Alright!" shouted Buck from the other side. "Everybody pile on." The rest of the group got on the cart, held their breaths, and went into the chasm, but because it was too much weight, they stopped abruptly.

"Don't panic!" shouted Buck. "Just a couple of minor technical difficulties! Keep holding it in!"

…

Diego and Manny looked at each other, and then at Crash and Eddie, who were having a tough time not breathing. Finally, Eddie let go. "I can't take it anymore!"

"He breathed it." said Crash. He gasped. "Now I'm breathing it!" They began choking and holding onto their throats, but then Eddie stopped. "Hey!" he spoke, his voice high like he had sucked a whole load of helium. "We're not dead!"

"You sound ridiculous!" said Crash, his voice suddenly high. "Me?" replied Eddie. "You should hear you!" they both cackled like hyenas, with a crazed look on their faces and their voices higher than a chipmunk's, while Diego and Manny watched on with a surprised look on their faces.

And speaking of chipmunks, Crash and Eddie sang a little ditty to try and make Manny and Diego laugh. It went a little something like this:

 _Christmas, Christmastime is here,_

 _Time for Joy and time for cheer._

"Stop!" Manny muttered, trying to keep holding his breath. "Are you crazy?!" The tree-climbers still continued laughing.

Diego breathed in a little bit through is mouth. "It's not poison." He spoke, his voice suddenly becoming squeaky. He paused for a second, and then began laughing with a crazed look on his face. Crash and Eddie laughed too. "That's so wrong!" laughed Crash, and they began laughing all over again.

…

Back on the other side, Buck stood up on a rock and pulled off his gas mask. "Stop laughing!" he shouted. "All of you!"

"Stop laughing, all of you!" Eddie replied, imitating Buck. They began laughing again. Suddenly, they became quiet. Manny poked his head out of the coach, closing one eye. "What's rule number one?" he shouted, his voice high-pitched and imitating Buck. They all began laughing again.

Buck growled in anger. "They're just laughing." said Ellie. "What's so bad about that?"

"They die laughing!" Buck replied, putting on his mask and pointing downward. Ellie looked down and gasped. She could see skeletons of dinosaurs and humans, all with crooked smiles on their faces.

"Listen, I'm going across to try and fix things." Buck spoke, his voice muffled by the gas mask. "When I give you the signal, pull on that vine as hard as you can." He jumped onto the vine and climbed into the gas, with Ellie watching.

"Stop laughing!" she shouted to her husband, friend, and brothers.

…..

They didn't stop though, they were still laughing. "You know what's funny though?" Manny laughed, wiping his eyes. "Here we are trying to save Sid, and now we're all gonna die!"  
The group busted out laughing. "And I don't even like Sid!" said Eddie. "Who does?" asked Crash. "He's an Idiot and gets in a lot of trouble!" They all continued laughing.

"Thanks for getting me into this whole mess!" laughed Diego. "It's the most fun I've had in years!"

"Thank you, for deserting the group, which was totally super!" replied Manny. They paused for a second, and then began laughing again.

Suddenly, they felt a shake. Buck was on top of the car, cutting some vines. Manny reached up and tickled his stomach. "Coohie-Coohie-Coo!" he giggled.

"Knock that off!" Buck growled, knocking away the hand. "I'm wearing a gas mask, the gas won't affect me!" he cut the last of the vine. "Alright, Preggers! Pull the vine!"

Ellie pulled on the vine as hard as she could and the cart went flying, with the group hooting and hollering. "Sometimes, I wet my bed!" Eddie laughed. "That's alright. Sometimes I wet your bed!" said Crash. They all laughed crazily as they sailed towards the other side.

They crashed and fell out, laughing all the way as the gas died down. Manny laughing quieted down and completely stopped when he saw Ellie looking down at him. "Uh," he groaned. "I don't know how much you heard of that."

"I heard all of it." Ellie replied.

"Right." said Manny as he got up. "We better get moving."

Buck climbed off the car and took off his gas mask and goggles. "Sorry about that. That was my fault the car stopped." He put them in his bag, put it on his back, and then walked over to Ellie. "Thank you, milady." He said as he took her hand and kissed it. He then went out of the cave. "Let's go!"

The group followed after him. "You wet my bed?" asked Eddie. "That was gas talk, dude." Crash replied.

…

The dinosaur mother, her children, and Sid stopped at a place to eat. The dino children were licking and biting a rock they were so hungry.

"Alright, kids." said Sid, carrying a bunch of vegetables. "Dinner is served!" he laid them out on the rock. Sid's "Kids" shoved back the vegetables onto him.

"What?" he asked. "No vegetables? How are you gonna grow up to be big and strong like me?"

The dinosaur mother, however, had other ideas, and produced a dead bird. The dinosaur kids were about to eat it when Sid shoved it off the rock. "No way!" he said, standing on the rock. "I'm raising them vegetarian. It's healthier!"

The mother growled at him, knocked him off the stone with her tail, picked up the dead bird, and placed it on the rock. Sid scrambled back up and grabbed the dead bird.

"No way! They can't eat this!" he said, carrying it away. "It's too gamey and feathery!" He walked over near a cliff. "Fly away, birdy! Be free!" He dropped the dead bird off the cliff. It sailed through the air and was caught by a pterodactyl.

As much as the dinosaur mother wanted to knock Sid off the cliff, she didn't for the sake of her children. As a plan B, she pulled a giant piece of meat and put it down. The dino kids ran over to eat it.

Sid, seeing what they were doing, was about to stop them, but the dino mother blocked him with her tail. "Aw, come on!" said Sid, trying to get past. "I don't want them to become meat eating carnivores!" he looked at the mother, who had a look on her face like he had insulted her. "No offense." He said meekly.

The bone was cleaned of meat, and the infant dinosaurs sat down, stomachs bulging. The dinosaur smirked at Sid, who a grumpy look on his face. Suddenly, they heard roaring and the dinosaur mother look up. "What are you afraid of?" he asked the dinosaur. "You're the biggest thing on the earth. Or under it, actually."

The dinosaur mother picked up her kids by the tails and started lumbering off. "Hey, wait for me!" shouted Sid, jumping onto and clinging to her tail.

…

Off in the distance, a shadowy monstrous creature followed the footprints of the mother dinosaur... a beast with the name of… RUDY!


	8. Chapter 8: Rivalries and Fear

Chapter 8

"They'll never survive." said one skull to another. "Yeah." The other skull replied. "It's because their guide is wacko and crazy."

"I AM NOT!" shouted Buck. "Yes you are!" the skull replied. Buck yelled in anger and attacked the skull as Manny and Ellie watched him roll on the ground.

"He's punching his own hand." Manny muttered. He was right. Buck was playing with skulls and using them as puppets on his hand.

"Hey Buck!" Manny called to him. Buck let out a yelp of embarrassment, threw the skulls off his hands, and jumped up. "Yes?" he cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't we be moving?" Manny asked.

Buck shook his head and looked up to the sky. The sky was turning a golden reddish color. "It's getting late. We better camp down to the night… Who wants smores?"

…

That night, the group surrounded the fire and watch as Buck stood on a large rock, acting out his story. "So there I was." Buck narrated. "Standing in the middle of the hurricane, trees falling over, lightning striking everything, and there I was… staring into the eye, of the great white beast!"

…..

 _Buck ran through the hurricane, dodging trees that were falling over and trying to hide. Suddenly, the monstrous Rudy stood before him. With one swipe, he sliced his eye. Buck ran as fast as he could, grab leaves and vines, and climbed up a tree._

 _He tied the leaves and vines around his eye, making a makeshift eye patch. He pulled out a makeshift spear made with a rock, a vine, a stick, and stood there, waiting for Rudy. Suddenly, he came right before him. Letting out an unholy screech, the great white monster came down and ate him alive._

….

"Were you killed?" asked Eddie. "Sadly, yes." replied Buck. The brothers gasped. "But!" Buck interrupted them. "Never have I been so alive, is when I was fighting desperately to get out of Rudy's stomach."

….

 _Buck quickly climbed out of Rudy's throat. He ran forward and grabbed onto his tongue, getting covered in slobber as the giant muscle wagged back and forth, trying to fling him back into his throat, or into his teeth. Buck quickly jumped off the tongue, just as the teeth bit down on it, and grabbed the thing that hangs in the back of the throat, and he swung back and forth, and shot out of the giant monster's mouth, knocking out one of its teeth in the process._

…

"I may have lost my eye," said Buck, reaching into his backpack. "But I got away with this!" he held up a large dinosaur tooth that was as big as a kitchen knife.

"Rudy's tooth!" said Crash.

"It's like that old saying." Buck continued. "An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth."  
"That's amazing!" said Eddie. "You like a superhero!"

"No!" said Crash. "He's better than a superhero!"

"He's like Crocodile Dundee!" shouted Diego. Buck beat boxed for a few seconds and then high fived Diego. Manny looked at him with a strange look. "What? He is."

"Now then." Buck spoke. "Let me tell you about the time that I used a sharpened clam shell to turn a T-Rex into a T-Rachel."

"Okay!" said Manny, not wanting to hear that. "Ellie's tired. She needs to get to bed. I think we all better get to bed."

"Life of the party." Ellie muttered as she got up.

"You group go do that." said Buck, as everyone got up and found a good sleeping spot. "I'll keep watch."

"We'll keep watch too, Buck!" said Eddie, as he and Crash did sword fighter poses with some sticks. "Night time is our time!" Crash spoke dramatically.

…..

The two tree climbers were snoring loudly as Buck sat against a tree, carving a small figurine out of wood with his pocket knife. Suddenly, a roar was heard in the distance. Buck smiled and looked at the carving. "Good night, Rudy." He said quietly, listening for the roar.

…..

Sid cling to the mother dinosaur's tail as she lead her children into a cave carved out of a mountaintop. She stopped, flick Sid off her tail, grabbed her children by the tail with her mouth, and carried them into a cave carved out into a cliff.

"Hey, what about me?" Sid called. The mother dinosaur didn't respond. "Oh well." Sid spoke sadly. He lay down, covering himself with a leaf. "Good night, kids… we gotta big day tomorrow…" he sighed sadly and tried to go to sleep, but the ground was cold and he was freezing.

Sid then felt the mother dinosaur coiled her tail around him, pull him into the cave, and laid him down beside her children. "You're a real softie, you know that?" He asked to the dinosaur.

The dinosaur didn't mind. She had two reasons for bringing him. One, her kids liked him and two... The beast was lurking outside for its midnight snack!"

…..

 _Ellie awoke and looked around. Nobody was around. "Manny?" she called out. Nobody answered. "Crash? Eddie?" She looked around. "Buck? Diego? Where are you?!" she shouted, becoming more worried. She then saw a dark patch of jungle and looked closer at it._

 _A loud crunching noise and a loud growling noise was heard, and two glowing red eyes like rubies peered out at her, and the beast reached forward fast and quickly to take a chomp out Ellie, and then-_

…

Manny awoke with a jolt. He looked down at Ellie, who was sleeping peacefully beside her, and sighed. He got up and sat on a rock.

Ellie awoke after seeing him sitting up, watching her. "What's wrong?" Ellie asked, getting up.

Manny was quiet for a few seconds, then he spoke. "I'm sorry, Ellie. I wanted to keep you safe… and now you're in, probably, the most danger place on this planet…" he was quiet again. "If only I was a better friend to Sid, we wouldn't be in this predicament…"

Ellie got up and sat beside him, putting an arm around her husband. "This is all of our problem." she said. "You shouldn't blame yourself… We should have all been a good friend to Sid, instead of treating him like that."

"Yeah," Manny nodded. He got up. "And the worst thing is, you're pregnant, and I don't know when the baby's gonna be born…"

"Wait a minute!" Buck spoke up. Manny looked over at him and saw that he was serious. "You're risking your wife, who's pregnant and due to give birth anytime, just to save a friend?"

Manny nodded. Buck's serious face turned to a smile. "Well, I have to say, you're a pretty good friend. Not a good father, but, a darn good friend." He began walking off to try to get something to eat.

…..

The next morning, the group moved out, in pursuit of the truth… or Sid, for that matter. But, little did they know, what was lying ahead the next day.

 **Author's Note: Sorry I took so long writing this chapter, but I was writing other stories. I'll try to update as fast as I can, which can be pretty long.**


	9. Chapter 9: Plates of Woe and Lava Falls

Chapter 9

The group came to the place where the mother dinosaur had fed her children, and Buck stopped them there. He knelt down and picked up a piece of clothing that was lying on the ground. He sniffed it, and then pulled away in disgust.

"Smells like a dead fish being sprayed on by a bunch of skunks and then tossed in a tar pit." Buck spoke.

"That's Sid." said Diego.

"Everyone! We have a crime scene!" Buck extended his arms to add emphasis. "Piece of clothing!" he held up the piece of clothing. "Half eaten carcass!" he pointed at the dinner bone. "And-" he looked at a piece of crushed broccoli and recoiled in horror. "Oh No! Broccoli!"

Buck stopped acting funny and then went back to normal. "Alright then; Theory one: _Dinosaur tries to eat Sid; Sid attacks the dinosaur with the broccoli, leaving the dinosaur: A vegetable_!"

"Sid's not violent or coordinated." said Diego.

"And where's the dinosaur if he killed it?" asked Manny.

Buck thought about for a second. "Yeah, you have a good point there." He muttered. He then jolted up. "Right then; Theory Two: _Sid's eating broccoli, Dinosaur eats Sid, Dinosaur steps on broccoli, leaving it: A vegetable_!"

"Buck, when exactly did you lose your mind?" Manny asked.

"About a year ago." replied Buck. "I woke up one morning married to a pineapple, An Ugly Pineapple!" He then sighed. "But I loved her, and she was pretty tasty."

"If we are done goofing around," Diego spoke. "I found something you might want to look at."

The group came over and saw what Diego had found. It was the plates of Woe: A series of rocks lying on top of a bunch of dead trees; most of the plates were smashed up by some large dinosaur (Rudy!) making his way through. "Well," said Buck, overlooking the area. "If your friend is down there, then there's a slim chance he's alive… Rudy's closing in."

The group started walking along the plates of Woe. "Single file everyone!" Buck called out. "Head straight to Lava Falls!"

They continued walking, while the wind began howling and a soft, speaking sound, almost like a whisper, began sounding. "What's that?" Crash asked. "It's the wind." Buck replied.

"What's it saying?" Eddie asked.

"Don't know. I don't speak wind." Buck replied.

Ellie, who was behind the group, stopped and held her stomach as she felt cramps coming to her; the time of birth was drawing near.

"Ellie, are you okay?"Manny asked.

"Yeah," Ellie replied. "I'm fine, just taking my-"

Suddenly, the rock Ellie was on began shaking. Manny looked down to see a group of Raptor like dinosaurs pushing against the dead tree. "Quick!" he shouted. "Onto the ledge!"

Ellie, pregnant as she was, leapt onto the ledge as the rocks slid to the bottom of the plates of woe, kicking up piles of dust. When the dust settled, Manny, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Buck recovered. "Ellie!" Manny shouted.

"I'm up here!" Ellie replied.

"Hang on Ellie! We're coming up!" They began climbing the rocks, while Ellie grabbed her stomach as a contraction began.

…

The three dinosaur babies played with each other as they ran through the vast jungle. The mother dinosaur, with Sid riding on her head, pushed one that was lagging behind. Suddenly, a loud roar, which wasn't hers, was heard.

"What is it?" Sid asked. The mother dinosaur didn't reply, but she started to move quickly. Sid hit a low tree branch and fell off her head. "Hey, wait!" he shouted. "Kid down!"

But she weren't paying much attention. The mother dinosaur was trying to get her kids to safety. Sid climbed over a large tree and ran after her. "Wait up!" he shouted, slowing down from waste of energy.

"It's not so bad here." He spoke nervously as he walked. "Great weather, good scenery, nice neighbors…"

Suddenly, a large grey dinosaur foot smashed down, missing him. Sid looked up and found himself staring up at the great white beast. "Hi neighbor." He said nervously.

Rudy roared as Sid dodged out of the way and began running.

…..

The group heard the loud roar coming from the jungle. "Rudy." Buck growled.

"Rudy?" Crash asked. A loud scream was heard. "I never heard that dinosaur before." said Buck.

"That's Sid!" shouted Diego.

"We better move fast!" Buck ordered.

"Manny!" Ellie shouted from above on the ledge. "Pineapples!"

"Pineapples?" Buck asked, confused.

"She gets craving." Manny replied. Buck nodded as Ellie continued naming off different fruits.

"She's ordering a fruit cocktail." Diego spoke up.

Suddenly, Ellie, remembering the fruit Manny like, shouted it out. "PEACHES!"

"Peaches?" Manny wondered. Suddenly, he yelled in shock. "The Baby! It's coming?!"He ran around, going nuts trying to think of what to do.

"This is not good." Diego muttered under his breath as Manny continued his crazed worry attack.

"Can't you hold it in?" Eddie called to Ellie.

"Can somebody slap him?" Ellie replied.

Crash knew she was talking about Manny, but he decided to smack Eddie in the back of the head, which caused him to attack him and roll on the ground, beating each other up.

"There's only one thing to do." Buck spoke, taking charge. "Tree Climbers, you two are with me. Manny, Diego, protect Ellie while we go after Sid."

"But what about your rules?!" Manny asked.

"I made them up!" Buck replied. "I don't got any rules!"

"But-" Manny wanted to continue arguing, but Diego stopped him. "Manny, don't worry. I got your back." Manny smiled. "Alright," he spoke. "Let's do it!"

"Right!" shouted Buck as Crash and Eddie ran off with him, but not before telling Manny to take care of their sister, with no pressure, of course.

Manny and Diego started climbing the rocks, as Ellie leaned against a rock of a small cave to rest. But little did she know, several raptors were coming for her. To them, pregnant giant was a delicacy.

….

Sid sped through the forest, running and screaming like the devil was after him. The devil wasn't chasing him though, but Rudy could be the perfect substitute. Sid ran to the lava falls, as Rudy crashed his foot down and caused the ground to crack.

Sid watched as Rudy walked off, roaring in anger that his prey got away. Sid wiped the sweat off his brow; he got away from Rudy, but he wasn't out of the woods yet.

He looked down and saw the lava. "Don't worry. It's only lava…" He told himself. Lava splashed onto his rock. "Boiling hot lava!" he shouted. But he saw next made him scream in fear. Right before him was the lava falls! If he went down that, that would be it!

…..

Buck stood on a cliff, surveying the situation; He turned back to Crash and Eddie. "Boys!" he shouted. "Are you ready for adventure?"

"Yes Sir!" Crash and Eddie replied, standing at attention like Soldiers.

"Are you ready for Danger?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Are you ready for Death?" Buck asked, grabbing both of them.

"Uh, can you repeat the question?" Crash asked.

But Buck wasn't listening; instead, he jumped off the cliff, taking Crash and Eddie (who were screaming) with him, all the way into the smoky abyss… And came out, riding a pterodactyl while using a vine to control it.

"Have you ever flown one of these before?" Eddie asked.

"Nah, first time actually." Buck replied. But he didn't care; he whipped the vines and they flew off towards lava falls.

…

Diego and Manny climbed over the rocks, trying to find where Ellie was. "There she is!" Diego announced. "Ellie!" Manny shouted, upon seeing his wife up on the ledge.

"Manny!" Ellie shouted back. Suddenly, they heard hissing and saw several raptors setting their sights on Ellie. "Get in the cave!" Manny shouted. Ellie, with her last bit of strength, obeyed and headed into the cave as the raptors started climbing the rocks.

"I have to get to her!" Manny yelled as he tried to climb the rocks, but Diego stopped him. "Listen. I'll protect Ellie. You try to stop those raptors."

"But-"

"Manny, If they reach her, it will be too late. You have to trust me."

Manny looked at Diego, then at the raptor scaling up the rocks. "Alright," Manny replied. "Let's do this."

And with that, Diego took off to get the raptor, leaving Manny to deal with the other ones.

 **Author's Notes: HOLY COW! It's been a while since I've updated this Story! It's probably because I've been taking a kind of taking a hiatus. I hope you all haven't left! Make sure to Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Things keep Happening

Chapter 10

The raptor was quick, but Diego was not gonna lose it. He ran after it, climbing over rocks and dead trees. He was about to catch it when his vision began to blur, his breath was becoming short. He was losing his edge. He wanted to stop and rest, but the thought of Ellie being killed made him shake it off, yell in a loud voice, and chase after it with his edge restored.

…

The raptor landed on top of the platform, ready to strike and kill Ellie. But Diego jumped up, drew his swords, and stabbed deep into the body of the raptor. He then pulled his swords out of it and chucked the dead body of the cliff.

"Yeah!" Diego cheered. "Take that!" He did a victory dance. "I'm so quick that I'm wanted for speeding!"

"Hey, speed outlaw." Ellie called to him. "Giving birth over here."

"Oh, yeah." said Diego, sheathing his swords as he went into the cave and came over to Ellie. "You okay?"

"Am I okay?!" Ellie asked as she felt the contractions. "Do you know anything about childbirth?"

"I saw I guy deliver a horse once, but that's about it." Diego replied. "But no need to worry, Manny's coming."

…

Manny punched and kicked several of the raptors. Most of them tried to latch themselves onto him with their teeth, but he threw them off. When he saw that more were coming, he drew Soto's sword off his back and readied himself.

…

Ellie groaned in pain as she felt the baby trying to pass through her. "Diego, I'm scared. Can I hold your hand?" she extended her hand.

"Uh, sure, if it would make you feel better." He replied. He extended his hand and she grabbed it and squeezed, making Diego's facial expression turn to pain. "Just go with the pain." He winced.

Ellie screamed. "It's just a contraction, and my hand's not even broken." Diego spoke, unaware of what she was screaming at.

"No! Look!" Ellie pointed at another raptor that had come up. Diego dropped his bag off his back, drew his swords from it, and attacked the wiry dinosaur. He sliced at its snout and kicked it off the ledge.

He looked down and saw more coming, ran back to his backpack, got his compact bow and arrows, and began firing at them, shooting them and sending them plummeting back to earth.

…

Buck, Crash, and Eddie soared through the sky on the pterodactyl, trying to find Sid. "Look! He's right there!" Crash pointed to Sid, who was jumping from Rock to Rock on the lava.

"Roger!" Buck yelled.

"No, Sid!" Eddie argued.

"I know; Roger!"

"How about we name the pterodactyl Roger, and then we stick with Sid?" asked Crash.

"Ah, forget it!" Buck groaned. He whipped the vines and made "Roger" fly towards Lava falls. However, they caught some unwanted attention, as several other flying dinosaurs were coming after them.

"We can't rescue your friend like this!" Buck yelled. He made "Roger" go down and into a hole in the side of the falls.

…

Another raptor leapt onto Manny's shoulder. "Bring it on, you chicken-headed freaks!" Manny yelled, slamming the one on his shoulder into a rock with a sickening crunch.

More of them kept coming, Manny picked up a huge rock and tried to close the cave with it, but several other raptors were climbing their way up the dead trees.

Manny stopped trying to close the cave, ran to the dead tree, and swung his sword into it, slicing with one swing. The tree gave way and caused a rock avalanche to cover the cave.

…

"You're doing fine." said Diego, trying to calm Ellie down. "Don't worry about a thing."

Unfortunately, another raptor climbed up and was ready to strike. Diego groaned tiredly. "Excuse me." He said to Ellie before going off to face the raptor.

He hit it with the handle of his knife and went to go back to Ellie, but two of the raptors pulled him back and off the ledge. "Diego!" Ellie yelled.

Diego came back up strangling a raptor while one was trying to bite his shoulder and other arm. "Just breathe! That's the important thing!" He punched the raptor he was strangling and threw the one that was biting him off his shoulder. Another raptor jumped on his back and pulled him back down.

…..

Buck, Crash, and Eddie sailed through the sky, trying to outfly the other flying dinosaurs, but it was no use. "Grab that ammo!" Buck commanded, pointing at some berries on a tree. Crash held onto Eddie's belt as he leaned in and grabbed the berries.

They pulled their slingshots out of their pockets and began firing the berries at the flying dinosaurs. "This is awesome!" Eddie shouted, hitting many of them.

"Light him up!" Crash shouted, and they fired two berries into the gullet of a dinosaur, causing it to inflate. "Whoo!" they both cheered.

…..

Sid jumped from rock to rock to rock, trying his best not to fall into the boiling hot lava, or fall down the lava falls. He tried rowing the lava with a stick, but it just caught on fire. He put the fire out by stepping on it, but almost slipped into the lava after a chunk of rock broke off.

…..

"Let's get us our kid!" Buck shouted, as they flew towards lava falls. However, he didn't see the flying dinosaur that rammed right into him, knocking out Roger and causing them to sail into the chasm.


	11. Chapter 11: Saving Sid and Peaches

Chapter 11

"We're losing altitude!" Buck shouted, tapping Roger on the eye, which was spinning like the altitude meter of an airplane. "Hold this!" he handed Crash and Eddie the vine that he was using to control Roger, then proceeded to climb to the mouth and give it CPR. "Blegh, tastes like fish." Buck muttered, continuing to blow into its mouth.

"That's so wrong." Crash spoke. Buck's CPR wasn't working; they continued plummeting down. "Hold me!" Eddie shouted, as he and Crash grabbed each other. Buck shook Roger's head. "Come on, snap out of it!" he shouted, smacking him.

Roger opened his eyes and let out a shock screech as Buck climbed back on. "Pull!" he shouted as they plummeted into a nosedive. The three of them pulled and yelled as they started going up the lava falls.

…..

Sid, standing on a lone rock, realized he had nowhere to go. "This is the end of good ol' Sid!" he spoke, doing a salute. He plummeted down lava falls, letting out one long last yell… and was caught by Roger. He started screaming when he saw what caught him.

"Wait, Sid!" said Crash, leaning over the pterodactyl. "It's me!"

"And me!" yelled Eddie, also leaning over.

"And me!" said Buck.

"Uh, I hate to be rude, but who's steering?" Sid asked. Buck stopped smiling and looked back, right as the five of them crashed into a large chunk of ice that had somehow fallen into the dinosaur world.

They peeled themselves off of it and went flying back to find Manny, Diego, and Ellie.

"Wait! My kids!" Sid shouted, looking down and seeing him "kids" and their mother calling for him. "I never even got to say goodbye…"

…

Diego pushed against the raptors trying to reach Ellie. "Push!" Ellie shouted.

"You have no idea what I'm going through!" Diego growled. He looked at Ellie, and then at the raptors. "Alright, forget that I ever said that, together now on three; One, two, three!"

They both pushed the log and caused the raptors to fall back from where they started.

….

Manny caught the log that was falling and hit two of the raptors. "I liked you guys better when you were extinct!" he shouted, winding back and sending a raptor flying like a baseball. Manny threw away the log, and started climbing up the rocks.

He climbed the last bit of rocks. "Manny!" shouted Diego, running over to him. "I think we're close!" He helped him up and they ran back to Ellie, who was groaning in pain.

"Why hasn't the baby been born yet?" Manny asked.

Diego placed his ear against Ellie's pregnant belly. A worried look came over his face. "Oh no." he spoke. "The baby hasn't turned. It can't be born without help."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna try to a c-section on them and get the baby out."

"A WHAT?!" Manny shouted.

"Manny, I have to do it." Diego said sternly, taking off his backpack. "If I don't, you could lose them both."

Manny looked at Ellie, who was sweating profusely and had a pained expression on her face. "Okay…" he said quietly. "But do you know what you're doing?"

"Sure." replied Diego, taking off his jacket. "I saw a friend of mine do it on a horse once."

Manny groaned at that. Diego knelt down and pulled out a needle, thread, water, and a small thick wooden stick from his backpack. "You mind waiting outside?"

Manny growled at that question, but the look on Ellie's face made him go outside. Diego turned around to Ellie. "Bite on this." He said, placing the stick in Ellie's mouth, unsheathed his knife, and beginning to unbutton Ellie's dress.

…

Manny paced back and forth outside for a few seconds when he heard a screech. He thought it was coming from Ellie, but it was coming from Roger, the pterodactyl, who was carrying Sid, and being ridden on by Buck, Crash, and Eddie.

"Manny!" said Crash and Eddie at the same time when they landed. The two brothers ran up to him. "Where's Ellie?" Eddie asked.

"Diego's trying to get the baby out of her." Manny replied.

"How's he doing that?" Crash asked.

"He's… cutting into her."

"WHAT?!" Crash and Eddie yelled at the same time. They were about to run in when Manny stopped them. But when he heard Ellie scream, he was about to run in himself, but Crash and Eddie stopped him.

They then all heard a baby crying and Manny walked in slowly into the cave. Diego was wiping his hands with a cloth, Ellie was resting against a rock, and wrapped in Diego's jacket, was the beautiful baby girl that Ellie had given birth to. She had her father's complexion, and her mother's eyes.

Manny gently took her from his wife's arms and looked at her. He then looked at Diego. "Thank you." He said.

Diego nodded and grinned. "You're welcome. But, I will need that jacket back later."

Ellie smiled. "We'll give it back."

The others came in and saw the baby, and of course, they were happy. Crash and Eddie were crying happy tears, Sid was all amazed, and Buck had to smile. "She's cute." He muttered. He heard a grumbling noise and looked over at Roger. "Oh, yeah, sure." He untied Roger and let him fly off. He turned back towards the group. "Okay everyone, let's move out."

…..

After Sid got a proper introduction to Buck and a long lecture from Manny not to do that again, they were on their way back home.

"It was a real pleasure to do this with you." said Buck, as they walked back up to the cave they came from. "We should make it a weekly thing."

Manny and Ellie smiled at their new child. "What shall we name her?" asked Ellie.

"How about, 'Ellie' or 'Little Ellie'?" answered Manny.

Ellie shook her head. "How about 'Peaches'? She's round, sweet, and fuzzy, like me."

Manny laughed and embraced his wife. Diego looked over at them and smiled, and even wiped a tear from his eye. "I saw that, tough Guy." said Ellie, getting out of Manny's embrace.

Diego sighed. "Alright, so I'm not made of stone." He looked at Sid, who was smiling. "Don't get any ideas." Sid's expression turned to fright.

"Alright, everyone!" said Buck, once they arrived at the cave. "Let's…"

Suddenly, they heard a low rumbling noise, and two luminous rubies shown in the darkness. Buck drew his machete. "Hello, Rudy…"

 **HOLY MACKEREL! I HAVE DONE IT AGAIN! Sorry for being away for a while, but I am kind of going off and on with Fanfiction. Hope you haven't gone away! R &R please! **


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle of Rudy

Chapter 12

Rudy, the unholy white terror, emerged from the cave and let out a loud roar. The beast was larger than Mama Dinosaur and had scaly white skin, several black spikes on its body and red glowing eyes.

"Everybody, Run!" Buck shouted, starting to run away. The group ran the other way as Rudy took several chops at them with his jaws. He finally cornered the gang and was about to eat them when a loud whistle came from behind, causing him to turn around and see Buck standing there.

"Looking for something, Snowflake?!" Buck shouted, pulling Rudy's tooth out of his backpack and waving it in front of him. Rudy licked the part of where Buck had knocked his tooth out, his eyes gleaming with revenge.

"Come and get it, you colossal fossil!" Buck taunted him, putting the tooth in his belt. "To the cave!" he shouted towards the others before running off with Rudy on his tail.

Ellie, carrying Peaches, headed into the cave with Manny following. "Stay with the baby!" he commanded. "We're going to help Buck!"

"We'll be fine." Ellie replied, holding the baby closer to herself. "Go!"

Manny, Sid, and Diego looked at each other, nodded, and then ran off in the direction of where Buck was being chased by Rudy. Diego paused a few seconds when he saw the dinosaur that had chased them when they had just entered the world. The dinosaur was hiding behind a large rock, whimpering at the top of its lungs. "Wuss…" Diego growled before running off to join the others.

…

Buck ran through the jungle, swinging on vines and running through the vegetation as Rudy roared in anger, wanting to get him and his tooth. When Buck went to the ground, Rudy tried to step on him and seemed to actually succeed… But Buck popped out in between his toes. "Pop goes the weasel!" he taunted before running again.

Rudy growled in anger and spun around, flinging Buck into the air with his tail. Buck let out a yell of defeat as Rudy opened his jaws and chomped down on…. nothing but air. Diego had jumped into the air, grabbed Buck, and kept him from following into Rudy's jaws of death. "Thanks!" yelled Buck as he and Diego began running, splitting up to confuse Rudy.

Buck quickly ran into the bushes. "Shoo!" he shouted. "Scram! Get on outta here!" The bushes turned into large butterflies and started flying into Rudy's face, causing him to growl and hiss in anger.

"Diego, Catch this!" Manny shouted, throwing Diego a vine. Diego caught it and ran in and out and between Rudy's legs, trying to tie him up while Buck, using one of the large butterflies, got onto Rudy's snout and started tying him up while Manny, Sid, and Diego worked on his legs. Manny and Diego tied Rudy's legs tight while Sid started tying the vines to rocks, trees, and anything that could hold him.

"Come on lads, heave!" Buck shouted as Manny, Sid, and Diego pulled on the ropes with all the might inside of them. It was enough to do it as the giant white beast started falling and finally fell on his stomach, right in front of Buck.

Buck walked up to it like how a person walks up to a dog. "Better luck next time, Snowflake." Buck spoke softly as he petted Rudy on his snout. He then turned and started running. "Come on, Boys! This will only hold him for a few minutes! We have to get out of here!"

Manny and Diego started running with Buck. "Wait for me!" Sid yelled, racing after them. However, he tripped over a vine and landed face-first on the ground. It wouldn't have been that bad if that vine wasn't the main vine that was holding all other vines tied around Rudy!

"Sid!" Everyone shouted; angry at him for tripping over the vine and shocked that he was about to be eaten. Sid rolled over and saw Rudy starting to get up, tearing off the vines and roaring. He looked down, saw Sid, and leaned down to eat him. Sid let out a loud yell of fright as Rudy opened his jaws.

Luckily for Sid, Mama Dinosaur heard his frightful cry and came to his rescue. She rammed into Rudy, who was twice her size and began fighting him.

"WAHOO!" Sid whooped. "Way to go, Momzilla!"

Mama Dinosaur and Rudy both pushed at each other, trying to overpower the other. Until, Mama Dinosaur, using all of her strength, pushed Rudy hard into the ground near a cliff. The ground started cracking from the weight, and Mama Dinosaur had only a split second to jump off the cracking earth and to safety. Rudy let out a loud roar as the ground cracked and he fell down into the depths, roaring until his roar faded into the darkness.

Mama Dinosaur let out a loud roar of victory. Her kids and Sid all copied her roar, execpt the dino kids' roar was feeble sounding and Sid sounded sick.

…

A little bit later, when all the fighting died down and they headed back to the entrance to the cave, Sid knew that it was time to leave his own dino children. "Kids… I know that I'm gonna have to leave you now… but you are going to be in good hands with your real mama. I just hope when you grow up and become big and have lots of teeth… that you'll all remember me as your father…"

Sid smiled at them and remembered the time he spent with them. He hugged and kissed each of them individually as a father kissing his children good night, and then all three of them gave him a group hug.

"And Mama…" Sid spoke as the dinosaur kids let them go. Mama dinosaur put her head down so she could see Sid. "Make sure to take good care of them, okay?" he said, patting the snout of the dinosaur and then kissing her snout.

Mama responded with a friendly lick of her large tongue. It covered Sid in slobber, but he enjoyed it. "Thanks, sweetheart." He said, making his voice sound like one of those old movie actors. He sniffed a little bit, and then watched and waved goodbye as his dinosaur children and their mother ran off into the jungle.

Sid felt a large hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Manny looking at him. "You know, you'll make a good parent when you have your own children." said Manny. "And I'm sorry for saying that you'll find a girl with low standards. You deserve much better than that."

"I forgive you…" said Sid, dragging off his sentence. "If you let me babysit your daughter."

Manny sighed and smiled. "Okay… but only for one night."

"YEAH!" Sid cheered, pumping his fist and going over to Ellie and Peaches.

"Don't worry about it." Diego said quietly to Manny. "I'll keep an eye on both of them…" he then started talking in a normal tone as they walked back to the cave. "I may not be experiencing an Indiana Jones style adventure… But my family is all the adventure I need."

"Yeah, but…" Manny replied. "How can I show that I care? Or that I want the best for you? Or-"

He was cut off when Diego punched him the shoulder; the same thing he had done to Diego before the whole adventure got started. Manny groaned in pain a small bit, but then smiled and they both chuckled at the joke.

Diego paused when he saw Buck. Buck was standing near the gorge that Rudy had fallen down. The look on his face was crestfallen, as now Rudy, who he had become fond of, was dead. He was somewhere in the blackness of gorge, probably skewered on the sharp rocks.

Diego walked beside Buck and looked down into the gorge with him. "Sorry about Rudy…" Diego apologized.

"That's okay… Even though Rudy was a pain in the butt for me, I grew rather fond of him… He gave me a good exercise every now and then…" replied Buck. "Now I'll have to… honestly, I don't know what I'm gonna do now… It's been so long since I first came down here and fought with Rudy that I don't know what to do now."

Diego looked over at the rest of gang, who nodded in approval to him. "If you want," said Diego. "You could come with us; back to the surface and start a new life there."

Buck looked at the gang with a hopeful look on his face. "You really mean it?" he asked. "You would allow me to come back with you?"

"We like you Buck." said Eddie.

"And it would be awesome if you came back with us." Crash finished. "So what do you say?"

Buck looked at all them, and a smile spread over his face. "Gang, looks like you have a new member of your family!"

The gang clapped and cheered for Buck. After the short celebration, they all began the journey back home.

 **Author's Notes: Sorry about this chapter being a short one. A lot of you reviewers are wondering why I haven't been writing in a while. It's been a long while and I decided to take another hiatus. But now that the school year is around again, I'm going to be writing my stories again. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **R &R,**

 **Heroboy005**


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye Buck

Chapter 13

The gang, including Buck, began going home through the same cavern that the came through at the beginning of the adventure. They began walking up the dinosaur skeleton bridge; First Manny and Ellie (with the newborn Peaches in her arms), then Crash and Eddie, then Sid and Diego, and then Buck.

After going up the makeshift bridge, Buck turned around and looked back down at the Dinosaur World; he had lived in there for almost all his life, having to survive by his wits against the great white terror. And now it was over; he was going to begin a new life in the world above.

Buck sighed and took the Dinosaur tooth out of his bag. He placed it on the ground and looked back at his world for one last time.

"Goodbye, Rudy…" he said somewhat quietly.

Diego paused to watch him do this act, and Buck looked over at him.

"Okay…" said Buck. "I'm ready."

But before they were going to go up into the light of the upper world, they both heard a loud roar that sounded oddly familiar.

"Rudy!" Buck said in a somewhat joyful voice. "He's alive! I gotta go and-" he paused and turned to Diego. "I'm sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it." Diego replied.

"I would come with you, but… I've lived with that dinosaur for a while and wouldn't be fair to leave him down by himself."

"I understand perfectly." said Diego. "He's like family to you… Go get him; I'll tell the others what happened.

Buck smiled and tipped his hat. "Look after your family, Assassin." He spoke.

"Rule number one: Always listen to Buck." Diego replied, doing a mock salute. He began walking up towards the upper world.

As soon as he was gone, Buck picked up the tooth and placed it in his backpack.

"RUDY!" he yelled, jumping into the air and unsheathing his machete.

He began cutting the vines to the makeshift bridge, causing it and the caverns to the start collapsing. Diego saw the caverns starting to collapse and ran out in a hurry, avoiding the falling rocks to the best of his ability.

….

Diego climbed out of the now totaled cavern and went up to the group, who were waiting for him to exit.

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked when Diego came over to them.

"Yeah…" Diego replied, breathing for a few seconds.

"What happened to Buck?" asked Eddie in a worried voice.

Diego looked back at the cavern and then back at Crash and Eddie. "He decided to stay…" he replied. "Rudy is still alive down there, and he needs Buck to survive."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Eddie.

"Are you kidding me?" replied Diego. "Nothing can kill that guy. Its Rudy I'm more worried about; He's gonna be worn out quickly if Buck goes full bore on him."

They all agreed on that, and then began walking back. As they were walking, a couple of snowflakes began gently falling around them. One of them fell onto Peaches' nose, and she sniffed it. She sneezed in result, causing the gang to laugh warmly.

"Sweetheart…" said Ellie, holding her close. "Welcome to the Ice Age."

…

Afterwards, things went back to normal. The gang went back to their normal life, and Manny and Ellie began to raise Peaches. Of course, they let Sid babysit her. However, they had Diego come along, to keep an eye on the two of them.

But they never forgot about Buck and what he did for them. He stayed down in the Dinosaur World with Rudy, and he's probably there right now, battling it out with Rudy in a battle with no clear winner in sight.

 **THE END**


	14. COMING SOON (AND PERSONAL NOTE)

**Hello Everyone. I know what you are thinking: "Why hasn't he updated a new chapter for Ice Age : Dawn of the Dinosaurs Humanized?" and "What's taking this guy so long?"**

 **Well, to tell the truth, I never really got around to writing the final chapter. I've been busy with life, school, and other Fanfiction that I am writing. But don't worry, ICE AGE HUMANIZED is not going away. I will write a humanized version for Continental Drift, so be at the ready. And if it takes a while for a new chapter to come forth, that means I'm either busy, I'm suffering for Writer's Block, or I'm tired.**

 **But anyway, I hoped you enjoyed Ice Age, Dawn of the Dinosaurs: Humanized! Stay tuned for Ice Age, Continental Drift: Humanized!**

 **R &R,**

 **Heroboy005**

 **P.S: If you're wondering why I ended Ice Age, DOTD : Humanized with a short ending, I decided to keep it short and sweet so that the next chapter of the Ice Age Humanized Saga can come forth.**


End file.
